Dance! Dance! Dance!
by deadflo
Summary: What happens when your stepbrother signed you up to addition in a dance group that you hate? Well lets see how Sakura reacts to Zell's idea ON HOLD!


**Dance! Dance! Dance!**

_By: ffgirl07_

**Featured: CCS and FFVIII **

Summary: Sakura is a regular street dancer and was happy being like that, until her stepbrother, Zell, signed her up for a dance group at his school since the six members quit the team. **HE'S DOING THIS BEHIND HER BACK!** What happens when she finds out about this? And will she make it to the team?

"Sakura! Over here!"

Sakura looked up to see her stepbrother, who has blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and a nice tattoo design on his left side of his face.

**"**Zell, you don't always have to come pick me up." Sakura said coolly

**"** Yeah, I know, but I just love you too much." Zell laughs

**"**I know."

**"** Why did you pick this school? You know you can always come to my school - unless you don't want to follow me." O.o

**"** I picked Seigaku High because I wanted to, and I don't want to be surrounded by a lot of rich people, like at Tokyo High." She smirks on the part about rich people

**"** Very funny . . . So how was first day of school for you? Did you join any sports or clubs?" He asked

**"** It went okay. I've joined track, like always, and the drama club" Sakura replied

**"** Cool. So what do you think about Tokyo so far?" Zell asked again

**"** Well, after living here for three months, I think it's quite okay."

**"**Still not used to it, huh?"

**"** I'm used to the city. It's just the school that I'm not used to, I mean come on it's so differnt from America" she said sadly

**"** So, are you going to you know what tonight?" Zell referring to her secret that was kept outfrom their parents and Touya

**"** Nah. I have homework." She shook her head

**"** Say, how did you find that place again, anyway?"

She sighs then began talking "Remember… When I was jogging around that one central park near our house? While jogging, I saw people walking carrying some music things like CDs, speakers, and other stuff. I wanted to know so badly that I asked one of those people, and they told me that they were heading to a street dance. So that's how I've begin going there for the past three months."

After saying that, Sakura got out the car

**"**Hey, Sakura! Since its spring . . . Why don't we do a spring album?" Her brother suggested

**"**Sure. If you need me, just come to my room." She answered tiredly

When Sakura was in her house, she headed toward her room and took out her new dairy

_Dear Dairy,_

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I have long auburn hair with black highlights and emerald eyes. I was born in LA, California in the states. I lived there for my whole entire life until my father, Kinomoto, Fujitaka, wanted to move to Japan to take care of his company. Yes, my father owns the biggest company in Japan and California. You may ask who is taking care of the company in Cali while my dad is over Japan… Well, guess who? It's Kinomoto Touya. Well, okay skips that . . ._

_Well about Tokyo… Hmm… I've been living here for the past three months. It's a really nice place to live, though it's a really busy city. The school I'm attending is Seigaku High; that school is a pretty cool place. It has many cool clubs and has won a lot of national sports games. Today at school was okay. Nothing much happened though._

_Hmm . . . About my family... Well I'm the only girl excluding Anko. I have one real brother who is Touya. He's a really over a protective brother. He never lets me date boys; that's why I've never received my FIRST kiss. My stepbrother's name is Zell Dintch. He's a really funny brother. You may wonder why he doesn't claim the last name of Kinomoto. It's because he still loves his father, but that doesn't means he hates MY father . . . It's just that his dad died, and he doesn't really remember much of him, so the only way for him to remember his dad is to claim that last name. He's a senior at Tokyo High... Tokyo High is a very rich school that only rich people attend. I don't like that part about it, and that's why I chose to go to Seigaku High. _

_My mom died when I was only three years old, so I don't really remember what she looks like. Her name was Nadeshiko. Touya always told me stories about her when I was little. He said that she was a lovely young lady! And that she was an angel falling from the sky. My parents met each other in high school . . . Mother was a 16-year-old student while daddy was a student teacher. Touya told me that mommy was a model, but quit right after she received an illness. I miss her a lot! But yeah moving on... I have a stepmother name Anko. She's a very fun and lovely mom. I love to be around her! Anko and my dad met each other during dad's business trip to Japan. They married right after I turned 12, but that time we all didn't live with each other. Anko was still living in Japan, and we were living in the states. So the only thing we did was to visit each other during summer and special holidays. When Touya was done with college, my father made him take control of the company in Cali while he went to Japan to take care of that one. He took me along with him, too… I didn't want to go, but I had to anyway. So here I am in Japan . . . We live in a 3 story mansion house... We may be rich, but we don't spoil ourselves!_

_A spring album? That's great! Touya, Zell and I have been doing some siblings albums together… But we don't sell them to any ones. We only give them to the family members, maids, and the butlers. We do them every season and every holiday. Zell and Touya are the rappers while I'm the lead singer. Since Touya isn't here, it's only Zell and me. Well then, I need to go and finish homework. Bye!_


End file.
